


as beautiful as a flower

by snowyrollcake



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, tatum r soft i just fell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22815526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowyrollcake/pseuds/snowyrollcake
Summary: Tasuku holds Tsumugi on a calm night.
Relationships: Takatoo Tasuku/Tsukioka Tsumugi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77





	as beautiful as a flower

**Author's Note:**

> hi!!!!! this is my first fic ever and i love tasutsumu so much! i wrote this very quickly jpdkbdjdv i hope you enjoy! i didnt know how to end it T___T pls go easy on me im a baby

Tsumugi’s hair is really soft. They could stay like this forever. Tsumugi cradled in his arms. His nose nuzzled in Tsumugi’s soft hair. His lungs filled with the fragrance of some flower he couldn’t identify.

It was late at night. Everyone had finished their work and gone to sleep. The dorm was quiet. Their room was dark and chilly.

He pulls Tsumugi closer, earning himself a long, satisfied sigh. He was warm, he could feel his warmth through his clothes. Tasuku liked this, his heartbeat quickening at the thought.

He loved Tsumugi. Loved how beautiful he is. His angelic voice whenever he speaks. How gentle and caring he is. His hand on Tsumugi’s back pushed forward, urging him closer.

“You smell so good…” Tasuku whispered, lightly caressing Tsumugi’s locks. 

Tasuku thought it wasn’t like him to blurt out his mind; but he felt like indulging himself for now. He enjoyed this.

Tsumugi pulled away a little to lock eyes with him. “You’re quite affectionate tonight, huh?” He briefly pressed a kiss on Tasuku’s lips.

Tasuku felt his face heating up. “Only tonight?”

“Hmm. This is nice.”

Tasuku stroked Tsumugi’s cheek. The fraction of moonlight pooling into the room framed Tsumugi’s face. He thought he looked ethereal. He pulled Tsumugi closer, connecting their lips again. A bit firmer this time.

Tsumugi tightened his hold on his arm around Tasuku’s neck. Tasuku held his hips. He licked Tsumugi’s bottom lip and Tsumugi sighed and placed his hands on Tasuku’s neck. He could feel the taller man’s pulse beneath his thumb. 

“ _ Taa-chan… _ ” he breathlessly said between their lips as Tasuku kissed him deeper, tilting his head more.

Tasuku stopped slowly, kissing the corner of his mouth, then his cheek. 

“You should sleep. We have a long day tomorrow.” He gently rubbed circles onto Tsumugi’s hip bones.

Tsumugi rested his head on the space between Tasuku’s neck and shoulder. 

“Then carry me to bed.”


End file.
